The Day I Became A
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: When a human girl dies... Well follow her journey.
1. Death

Bleach

The Day I Became A... 

Summary: **When a human girl dies... Well follow her journey.**

**Author's Note: **I don't own Bleach, but this character is my own invention as is her adventure

_Death_

The rain fell hard against her skin, but this didn't bother her. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed, but this didn't bother her. Nothing could bother her anymore.

Her body lay sprawled against the hard cold concrete ground, blooding still pouring from the fatal wound to her chest.

Her once light brown hair had darkened with the rain and lay like a curtain across her face. It was matted with blood.

Her hazel eyes were blank and staring, capturing the last moment. It seemed like her soul had already departed from her body.

Her face so alive with her laughter and life was pale with the beginning of her ghostly pallor creeping slowly upon her.

She was dead.

Suri's life as a human had been pleasant enough as a human. With loving parents, an annoying younger brother, passable grades at the Karakura High School, she couldn't have been happier. Until she had met Ryuu.

Ryuu... How could one describe him? He was tall, dark and handsome, with sparkling eyes which made her fall for him repeatedly. They could light up her life with one look, and with another, she could feel saddened, like she had done something wrong. He made her feel special when they meandered in the mall together, and safe in his arms when they lay next to each in bed at night. She gave him everything. Her heart, her soul...

Ryuu gazed down upon the bloodied body of his once girlfriend. She had been beautiful in life, no-one could doubt that, but in death it was possible she was even more beautiful. The way her corpse lay there, so poised, with her bloodied lips and tendrils of wispy hair... It was all he could do not to stop himself getting an erection at the sight of her.

The rain fell upon him and he shivered. Unlike the girl lying before him, he would not have to worry about catching a cold. Pulling the collar of his leather jacket around him, he took one look the girl.

"Sayonara Suri," he whispered, and dropped the orange blossom flower from his hand onto her body.

He turned his back on her and walked away.


	2. Spirit

_Spirit_

Carrying an orange bloom flower in one hand, her chain of fate in the other, all she could do was wander aimlessly like a cloud. She had no idea where the flower had come from, but she knew it was important- possibly the key to her death. She knew nothing about her it and she was determined to find out all she could.

She seemed to be in search of something, but what it was she just didn't know what yet.

Her feet would take her to places she could not remember the name of. She expected them to ache and be bruised but they didn't.

She wanted to cry for strange reasons that she could not fathom, even though her eyes would well up.

She wanted to talk to people she passed that looked familiar, but knew they would never see her, never-mind even hear her.

She would reach places and be overcome with such strong emotions it was unbelievable.

She ran from people she saw running in black kimonos, for fear they wanted to kill her. They were fearful creatures, with long and pointy weapons.

All she knew was a name. Ryuu...

Minute after minute, hour after hour, day after day, week after week, she walked the streets, pursuing whatever it was inside her, the days replaying themselves over and over and over again, timeless as her existence.


	3. Hollow pt I

_Hollow (pt I)_

The days on endless nothingness stretched out seemingly forever. The ache in her chest grew, until she could stand it no longer. She wished it would end. She wished to die. But all she could do was walk.

It was the anniversary of her death. She didn't know. And that evening she didn't know that her afterlife would change. The rain was falling as it had the previous year, cold and heavy. Walking the streets as normal, she came upon the entrance to an alleyway. For some reason she stopped and crouched down, touching the concrete with her fingertips.

Clipped footsteps echoed along the alleyway and without warning a figure passed quite unexpectedly through her and she gave a strangled shriek. The tall figure turned and looked wildly about. His eyes shifted along the different pathways until he looked straight at Suri.

She looked at him curiously, her head on the side. He looked... familiar somehow. Nervously, she raised a pale hand and waved it slowly. He didn't react. He couldn't see her...

A burning sensation began in her chest and as she looked down, she screamed. Her once silver protruding chain was scraped and battered, rapidly shrinking into nothingness.

"No! No! No!" she screamed as the last links crumbled away and was replaced by a large black hole above her breasts.

"What the-?" Before she could even finish her sentence, white streams began to issue from the hole and wrap themselves around her. She screamed again, a long piercing scream that racked her whole body. Her body began to shake and without warning, her arms flung themselves outward, her head jolted skyward and a bright white light shone from within the hole.

She slumped to the ground as her body finally shook and a shattering noise enveloped her and her black lifeless eyes closed.


	4. Hollow pt II

_Hollow (pt II)_

Was this afterlife any better than her old? A never ending white desert stretched ahead of her and no matter how many times she walked, she never found anything new, expect maybe a tree here or there. The strangest things she found though, was that she was never hungry, neither was she thirsty.

Occasionally she would come across another being. They explained to her that she was a Hollow, whatever that was, and then they would beg to stay with her.

What began first as boredom and a longing for companionship became a deadly game. She would let one join her and when another asked, she would agree and lavish it with affection, as she had previously with the first. They would fight for her and plant kisses upon her arms and legs, sometimes her neck. She would caress their cheeks, until she reached their necks, whereupon they would smile, fall and crumple dead at her feet, the snap still resounding in the air. She would smirk and carry on.

One morning or evening (for in the Hueco Mondo you never could tell) she came upon a figure quite unlike any other that she had seen.

Smiling to herself, she stepped closer and closer, and cocked her head in a coy little manner.

"Konnichiwa," she said, her voice sliding out of her throat. She watched his brown eyes flicker up and down her frame, until they settled on her face.

"Konnichiwa," he replied nodding his head. "I haven't seen you around before, have I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well I've not been here for long, but wherever I am its terrible. It gets so lonely sometimes..." She pouted a little. "Anyway, I don't believe you've even introduced yourself, how rude!" She pointed a claw mocking him.

"My name? Sosuke Aizen. And might I have the pleasure of asking yours?"

"Suri. Just Suri". Her tongue vibrated on her teeth.

"Well 'Just Suri', why don't you come with me? After all, if it is so lonely..." He trailed off.

She smiled to herself, as she followed the figure.


	5. Arrancar

_Arrancar_

He had placed her in front of a mirror in what he had told her was "Las Noches". It was a huge palace, white and splendid against the ever dark sky. The room she was in however, combined light and dark in sultry seductive tones that stirred her senses.

She had grasped the sides of the mirror when he revealed her true form to her. She was astonished. A demon resplendent in white. Tall and lithe, she kept turning around to catch sight of her. A twisted smile formed on her face as she caught sight of herself.

"Aizen, I-" She was flung backwards breaking the mirror and she crumpled in a flood of pain. She wanted to rip him apart, spill the precious blood that ran through his veins. She knew at one point in her life a man had taken advantage of her, but that was the last time. No one would hurt her. No one.

She moved slightly upward and felt a foot press down into the flesh of her stomach.

"Don't move," Aizen ordered. "This will be quick and painless".

And he unsheathed the sword at his side and thrust the blade straight into her face. She screamed, screamed the loudest she had ever screamed in her entire life.

He removed himself from her and held out a hand. She felt weak but took the proffered hand. He twisted her to another mirror which she hadn't noticed and she felt a huge surge of power well within her.

She was not as tall as Aizen, yet she had always been a little on the small side. At least she had still retained her slim figure- that had lasted since she was but a mere spirit.

Her once light brown hair was littered with patches of night while her eyes remained blank and lifeless.

A white shattered choker surrounded her neck, almost as if she were wearing some more of fashion choker, yet a small broken chain fell from the centre, like the chain that had fell from her body where she was but a simple wandering spirit. The black hole above her breasts still remained ever vigilant.

Below the hole, across her small yet pert breasts, was a white cloth strap that disappeared behind her. She twisted and was amazed that they crossed diagonally upon her back. She turned back and saw that the straps had created small shorts, creating an impression that she was in fact taller that what she actually was. She delicately stretched out a leg and became more conscious of the knee length flat white boots.

"What's happened to me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You're an arrancar. A high ranking creature of power," Aizen said, letting his hands rest upon her hips.

His right hand rose to the centre of her back where the straps crossed and traced a symbol, which then burned ever so slightly.

He twisted her around and said, "The level of your power shows that you are an arrancar of the second level. You have been branded".

He kissed her delicately pale cheek and whispered her name.

Arrancar. The word sounded so right.

"I'm home," she whispered and held herself tightly, a smile playing upon her rose tinted lips.

**Hi guys and girls who have read this story :) I'm really thankful, since this was the first non Tite Kubo created character. Suri means princess, and I thought since Aizen believes he is the king, he deserves a princess. Suri is based upon myself if anybody would like to know. If anyone has any questions for Suri, she will be glad to answer them. Please send them in reviews, perhaps with a kind word or two from your good selves. I've enjoyed writing this and if you would like to see Suri become an Espada and challenge others around her, just drop me a message.**

Hope you enjoyed it. Much love, ZeeZee the Dreamer xxx


End file.
